Only What They Want To See
by Rusty14
Summary: Four years passed since Ikuto left, leaving Amu lonely and heartbroken. The first half of the year her sudden attitude change caused Tadase to force her out of the Guardians. With that made her isolated from the others & turned her Charas into X-Charas, but when Ikuto comes back with the help of the guardians can he change her back to the original Amu? Beta'd by FallenSilverWolf.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER_****: ****I DON'T own Shugo Chara wish the anime was in English though T-T**

**I also don't own any songs that will show up in the story. The all go to their rightful owners and I'll be more than happy to give their band and song name at the bottom of the chapter thanks**

**Name: Only What They Want To See**

**Anime: Shugo Chara**

**Beta'd by: FallenSilverWolf**

**Chapter rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Drama**

**Pairing(s):**

**They'll be announced later on**

**_Summary_****: **Four years have passed when Ikuto left, leaving Amu lonely and heartbroken. The first half of the year her sudden attitude change caused Tadase to force her out of the Guardians. And with that made her isolated from the others and turned her Charas into X-Charas, but when Ikuto comes back can he help change her back to the original Amu? Beta'd by FallenSilverWolf.

* * *

Chapter One

Amu just laid on the roof on her house staring up at the pitch black sky as her X-Charas floating around her.

Ran's hair was now a darker red color, her hair was all down and cascaded down her back, she had no headband and her Heart clip, that held some of her hair up, was black and had a red X over it and her bandana had gone and she supported a black choker with a dark red X. Her cheerleading outfit had been altered from red and pink to black and dark red. Her top was slightly off the shoulders which stopped above her waist; her skirt was pitch black but between the flaps was dark red. She wore black and pink DC's and her pom-poms were turned black with dark red X's instead of the hearts. But her eyes have turned to a dull faded color that didn't have any white and her eyes seem sharper.

Miki's hair had darkened as well it grew longer and curled around her feet, her Spade clip, that was now pure black with a dark blue X covering it, was dangling off her black skull hat that was on sideways. Her outfit had changed as well instead of her blue shirt and vest; she wears a black tank top with a V-neck along with a black choker that had a dark blue X attached. Her jeans have a faded out look that covered her black and blue DC's, her bag had been changed for a punk studded rivet chain PU leather crystal shape over the shoulder bag. Her eyes as well dulled and the pupil seemed to have narrowed slightly almost cat-like.

Su's hair had become a jade color, her hair had been straightened and pulled half up, half down; her black clover, with a dark green X covering it, pinned in the upper part of her hair, she had no headpiece and around her throat as well was a black choker with a dark green X. Her maid outfit had been replaced by a dark green outfit that stopped at her knees but bellowed out with a black apron, ruffled sleeves that are wrapped around the upper part of her arms and straps are on her shoulders and she wears small black ankle boots. Her eyes have faded to a very dull look to look almost completely void when looked at.

Dia didn't revert back to her original X form; her hair had darken to a darker orange, it was put into a ponytail braid that hung over a shoulder, her now black diamond clip with a dark golden X covering it was hanging off her braid at the end. She now wears a black cocktail dress with black slip on wedge sandals with straps. She has a black mic piece that hooks around her left ear and latches onto her black choker that carries her dark gold X. Her eyes are dull as well like there was no life in them.

Shiro was her new X Chara, Shiro was born an X Chara, born from Amu's isolation from everyone, she has dull purple eyes, her hair was a silver/white color that swept around her feet, a black Crescent moon clip on her temple pinning her hair up on the left, with a dark purple X covering it, she has a dark purple X on a spiked choker. Her outfit was a black halter top, a black arm band on the upper part of her arm and a black leather skirt, with black wedge sandals and an anklet of six symbols; a Heart, Spade, Clover, Diamond, Crescent moon and an old fashioned Sun all had X's over them. But upon her head she donned two white wolf ears and a white tail.

All their attitudes have changed towards others except each other and Amu. They were now deadly protective over Amu's wellbeing, whether they were friends to the five and Amu they can become an enemy quickly.

Amu sighed once again as her phone vibrated. Looking at her phone she saw it was Mama _–Amu, we're staying a little longer than planned, papa and I are sending you some money for you dear, Mama.-_ Amu growled, her parents had gone with Ami to NY because a talent scout had found Ami's singing excellent so both went it's been over a month and a half since they left.

"Amu you have to eat" Shiro said as she had become almost mother-like to her, her ears twitched as the wind blew around her.

"Okay Shiro, Mama said that they're staying longer." Amu told her youngest Chara, Shiro sighed as she laid up against Amu's bare neck. Amu was wearing a black off the shoulder strappy top **(if you'd like you can look it up with Blue Banana)**,a black mini skirt and black laced-up wedge bottom combat boots. She also has a choker with similar symbols like on Shiro's anklet. She also had black dream catcher earring on, a sterling silver Victorian style open cross ring on her right ring finger.

Amu growled startling Shiro as she got up, Amu now 16 had gotten taller and had a chest of C cup now. "Come on I need to go to the store for more food" Amu said as they girls nodded. She went to her parents' room and looked under the bed to see the stash she found a few days ago. Grabbing the money she left grabbing a jacket with them following. She picked up her iPod as well and started dancing somewhat to the music.

"Hey girls haven't seen you in a few weeks." A feminine voice caught Amu's attention; she turned and saw one of her closest friends, Kamila was a dark skinned girl who had moved to japan a few months after Ikuto left. She wore a black muscle shirt with destroyed dark jeans.

"Hey Kamila" Amu high-fived the girl who greeted the Charas; she and their group could see Charas and had their own; Kamila's was called Beat, he was dressed almost similar to Rhythm's style, he had unkempt shoulder-length black hair, he wore black long-sleeved shirt, black trip pants and black DCs, but he was an X-Chara.

"Hey were playing around in the next alley you girls wanna go?" Beat asked as he sat on Amu's head.

"You could show off Dia, Alpha thinks it's a good idea" Kamila said as Amu turned to her girls who nodded together.

"Let's go" Amu said as she placed the money in her bra before walking after a smiling Kamila.

* * *

"Look whose here" Alpha, as everyone called him, said when he saw the pinkette appear. His Chara was like Beat, relied on music, Note, she was a sweetheart unlike a regular X-Chara she was naturally like Su.

"Okay what song?" Kamila asked as Alpha thought, Amu started tapping her legs while humming a beat.

**_(1) _**_"Na, na, na,_

_Come on_

_Na, na, na, na, na_

_Come on, come on_" Amu sang as the others started in with the vocals, Kamila came in and started grinding against Amu who placed a hand on her abdomen to thrust forward.

_"Cause I maybe bad_

_(Kamila: Come on, come on)_

_But I'm perfectly good at it_

_(I like it like it come on)_

_Sex in the air_

_I don't care I love the smell of it_

_(I like it like come on)_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

Kamila pushed away from Amu as they faced each other and started shouting at each other.

_"Cause I maybe bad_

_(Come on, come on)_

_But I'm perfectly good at it_

_(I like it like it come on)_

"Hey look at this" guys unknown to the group got into the group startling the group. One stopped at Amu and looked at her, "hey guys take a look at this one here" one reached out to cup her.

_'Crap, I can't get outta here, nor can the others without giving away our secret'_ Amu thought before doing a fast handstand and sweeping the man's legs from under him.

"You bitch-" but was cut off from Amu.

"Scatter!" The group scattered as Amu laughed. She raced down the street, she stopped a few streets away from the alley. "Okay let's go shopping" Amu said as they nodded with bright smiles on their faces.

Amu greeted the security guard out front, "good afternoon Amu how are you?" she asked as Amu smiled.

"I'm good Amaya, you?" Amu asked her.

"I'm great sweetheart, have a good time shopping" Amaya let her go in with a bright smile.

* * *

Spending an hour in shopping for the right food, Amu was tired and Chara changed with Ran who helped her with her fatigued persona, but she wasn't aware that she was being watched by indigo eyes.

"Nya is that her?" A smaller voice asked as the man narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah it's her, but she seems… different" he replied quietly getting some tuna.

Amu paid for her stuff with a smile to the cashier and bagger, "parents still gone Amu?" The girl asked as Amu nodded.

"Yeah, I'm actually used to them being gone" Amu claimed as she took her bags. "Thanks guys" she said bye and left the supermarket. Walking home Amu paused when Shiro thought she heard something behind them. She took a quick detour and placed her stuff away from sight and waited.

The man trailing her caused her to stop breathing, _'it can't be him, he can't be back' _Amu thought as she instinctively stepped back knocking over a can catching his attention.

"Amu?" Ikuto asked as he came closer fully seeing her now as she stepped away from the shadows her face unreadable.

* * *

**That's the end of the first chapter. Hope you liked it, it took me a few tries to get the chapter right -.-'**

**(1) Idea came from Pitch Perfect Riff Off lyrics**

**PW~**


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER_****: Chapter One**

**I also don't own any songs that will show up in the story. The all go to their rightful owners and I'll be more than happy to give their band and song name at the bottom of the chapter thanks**

**Name: Only What They Want To See**

**Anime: Shugo Chara**

**Beta'd by: FallenSilverWolf**

**Chapter rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Drama**

**Pairing(s):**

**They'll be announced later on**

**_Summary_****: **Four years have passed when Ikuto left, leaving Amu lonely and heartbroken. The first half of the year her sudden attitude change caused Tadase to force her out of the Guardians. And with that made her isolated from the others and turned her Charas into X-Charas, but when Ikuto comes back can he help change her back to the original Amu? Beta'd by FallenSilverWolf.

* * *

Chapter Two

Ikuto stopped quickly when he noticed the clip that was on the right part of her temple, an X over a black heart. But quickly before he could register it four blurs appeared in front of Amu. It was Miki, Su, Dia and a Chara that he had never known, so she must've been changed with Ran at the moment.

Yoru having seen Miki as an X-Chara flew at Amu, catching her off guard he scratched her right in the face. As Ikuto grabbed Yoru, Miki bolted forward and shoved him away from Amu to protect her. "You stay away!" she shouted in anger keeping both males away from Amu as Su examined her scratch.

"Amu-" the said girl pushed her way with her groceries passed Ikuto and a now sullen Yoru. She made her way quickly down the street and zig-zaged between people to get away from Ikuto.

She slammed her door closed and slid down to her knees she was completely frozen just staring at nothing _'no he can't be here! He can't be here, I got over him years ago, why?!'_ Amu mentally screamed as she placed her hands on her head still frozen. Shiro just watched her with sad eyes knowing that he was one of the reasons why she was born she watched as Ran ejected herself from Amu and patted her head gently.

"It'll be okay Amu; don't forget you have the five of us to help you. Just forget him, hey we can go sing with Kamila to get your anger out" Dia said as they floated closer to Amu as the girl leaned her head back against the door.

"Yeah you're right, I'll go change out of these clothes though" Amu said as she put the groceries up and jogged up the stairs already striping out of her clothes before she even reached her bedroom. She had put on her black bikini suit and heard her phone vibrate on the desk beside her.

_-Hey baby are you coming?-_ Kamila texted her. The girl had always thrown a party seeing as how her parents were always out of town and the maids and butlers didn't seem to care about the parties going on, the kids always helped cleaning everything up. Her parents seem to either never find out about the parties or they don't seem to care as long as everything was clean.

_-Yeah, coming soon-_ Amu texted back. A few girls from her school had seen her new attire and asked if she had changed, she just claimed that it was time for a change.

She quickly put her clothes back on as she looked for her shoes Amu was actually glad nobody was ever here, she actually preferred it now, she sat down in front of the dressing table and messed her hair up, she kept it always down and waist length now, she had highlighted it with black a few days ago with the others. The weekends are when they all hang out together and go shopping, hang out at Kamila's house to mess around and sing together.

She grabbed her shoulder bag and some overnight things knowing she'll be there all night as well. "Come one girls let's go" Amu said as she grabbed her keys and lock up the house, the five were floating around her as she walked down the street. She hoped on the bus and sat down as she watched everything go by.

_-Flashback: seven months after Ikuto left-_

_"I can't believe Tadase did that, saying I'm unfit as a guardian" Amu growled out as she sat down on a park bench and stared at all the children racing around her, she sighed as she realized Ikuto might not come back._

_"Hey what's with the pouty look? It's a beautiful fucking day, I'd figure someone other than me would at least be happy about it right?" A girl about Amu's age said plopping down on the bench next to the pinkette. She was dressed in a heavily gothic way, black hair, black make-up, spiked chokers and wristbands, with a black skull tank top, black trip pants and black Nikes._

_"Ney, it doesn't have to be so damn happy all the time" Amu grumbled out as the girl looked at her in shock._

_"Well thank god, I thought everyone in Japan was insane" the girl said as Amu looked at her and started laughing, actually laughing since _he_ left. "Sorry I go by Kamila, I just got here a few weeks ago" Kamila held her hand out to a smiling Amu._

_Amu bit her lip before breaking back into a smile taking the girl's hand, "I'm Amu, welcome to Japan Kamila, it'll get boring quite quickly" Amu informed the girl who nodded. Kamila looked at Amu better by tilting her head gently._

_"So what's up with you Sour Puss? Boy troubles?" Kamila asked seeing the startled look in Amu's eyes. "What happened?" She asked turning her body to fully look at Amu propping her head up by her hand._

_Amu just chuckled dryly, "that'll take a while to explain." Kamila just smirked._

_"We got time. Right Beat?" Amu confused turned to see a Chara chatting with her girls. She turned back to a smirking Kamila, before smirking back._

_"Alright well it started out when I first got my Charas-" Amu started talking with Kamila who listened intently, after explaining everything Kamila's mouth was wide open in shock._

_"So he just left?" Kamila asked starting to become slightly pissed off and she didn't even _know_ the guy. Who the hell would leave a girl hanging like that whether he went to find his dad or not!_

_"Well he went after his dad, and he was finally free from the Easter Company" Amu said as she felt some of her built up frustrations evaporate._

_"Still that's just shity, shithead's lucky he don't know me" Kamila said slouching on the bench as Amu chuckled. "Hey why don't you come to my house, I'm sure my brothers and sister would love to meet you" Kamila requested as Amu thought for a moment._

_"Okay" Amu said slowly while nodding, "sure why not, nobody's ever home anyway" Amu said as they stood up._

_"Come on, car's waiting over here" Kamila took Amu's hand as they laced their fingers together. Kamila suddenly started laughing causing Amu to chuckle as they walked to the car where a man stood and opened the car door for them, "Amu, Jackson, Jackson, Amu" Kamila introduced to two._

_"Hi" Amu greeted as the man smiled to her._

_"Hello Young Miss" Kamila chuckled as she pulled Amu into the car with her._

_"I think you'll like my family" Kamila thought out loud as Amu chuckled._

_-End of flashback-_

Amu smiled as she remembered that day where she finally learned how to laugh and smile again. After Ikuto leaving, everything the guardians did to her, her family rarely spending time with her anymore. Kamila helped her reform her new life and there was no way anyone was going to get in between them ever.

"Amu!" Kamila's shout as she got off the bus, "jeez Jackson would've come to get you if you'd like" Kamila said as Jackson opened the door for them. The Charas all piled into a large dog pile to take a nap once they were in the car, Kamila had a change of clothes too; she now wore a tight black skirt with skulls, her black tank top that had a skull on it and her regular Nikes.

"Everyone's dying to see you again, ready to rock their world later Hun?" Kamila said as she turned to look at Amu.

"Definitely, and you won't believe who I bumped into today" Amu said as Kamila turned to her laying her head on Amu's shoulder.

"Who honey?" Kamila asked.

"_Him_" Amu said as Kamila shot away from Amu and stared at her like she grew a second head.

"Him, him?" she asked hoping she heard wrong.

"Him, him" Amu said as they rolled down the windows to watch outside.

"Shit so he is back" Kamila said lowly. "Wonderful" she added as they pulled up to the mansion, "oh well come on Hun, let's go." They got out and were immediately greeted by Damon, Jesse and Tig, Kamila's older brothers, together they started a small band called The Devil's Jewel.

Amu was one of the main singers with Kamila, Damon and Tig played on their guitars and Jesse played the drums. Amu usually merged with Dia while Kamila merged with Beat, her brothers had their own X cat Charas; Damon's Tamu the most aggressive lioness of them, Jesse's Kidogo the guardian cheetah of the group and Tig's Shadow the happy leopard of the group. The trio of cats was based on their family links and some solitary wishes from the boys.

"Hey were ready to practice, Lilith won't leave us alone till we practice that new song" Damon said as Amu growled in annoyance. Lilith their manager knew the limits they had and could for some reason see Charas.

Walking into the mansion they knew they had about three and a half hours till the party tonight, Amu dropped her bag in Kamila's room as they made their way to the studio that the owners had.

"Okay let's get this over with" Amu said as she sat on a stool facing Kamila both girls always shared their recording mics as the boys surrounded them.

**(1) **Slowly Damon started on the guitar as Tig joined in before the girls started singing.

**Amu:**

_Let's make this fleeting moment last forever_

_So, tell me what you're waiting for?_

_I'm gonna keep it frozen here forever,_

_There's no regretting anymore._

**Kamila:**

_It's worth the wait, even so far away._

_I'm making the night mine until the day I die_

_No lights to brake when you're hanging by fate_

_You know what it feels like when you're dancing blind_

The girls couldn't sit still in their chairs as they closed their eyes and lifted their hands to the ceiling.

**Both:**

_All alone, just the beat inside my soul_

_Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold_

_In the zone where the beat is un-controlled._

_I know what it feels like_

Their voices increased as Jesse started in on the drums.

_Come on make me feel alive_

_Ohhh-whoa_

_Come on make me feel alive_

_Ohhh-whoa_

They smiled at each other before closing their eyes again.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh whoa-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh whoa-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh whoa-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh whoa-oh_

**Kamila:**

_Meet me under shining lights,_

_I've been waiting right here all my life_

_Feelings you can't deny that you're living, open up your eyes_

**Amu:**

_And I just wanna sink into your crazy laughter_

_Come on make me feel until the pain don't matter_

_Every second here makes my heart beat faster_

_Finally think I found what I'm chasing after._

They started shaking their heads again messing their hair up bringing their hands to their hair as they screamed the lyrics

**Both:**

_All alone, just the beat inside my soul_

_Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold_

_In the zone where the beat is un-controlled._

_I know what it feels like_

Amu's legs couldn't stop shaking as she sang she used one of her hands to make a 'come' motion still thrashing her head like Kamila.

_Come on make me feel alive_

_Ohhh-whoa_

_Come on make me feel alive_

_Ohhh-whoa_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh whoa-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh whoa-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh whoa-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh whoa-oh_

_All alone, just the beat inside my soul_

_Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold_

_In the zone where the beat is un-controlled._

_I know what it feels like_

_Come on make me feel alive_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh whoa-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Come on make me feel alive_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_

Slowly they calmed down and started singing sensually.

_Come on make me feel alive_

_Feel alive_

**Amu:**

_Feel alive_

**Kamila:**

_Feel alive_

**Both:**

_Come on make me feel alive_

They ended and smiled, as the boys cheered, the girls high-fived interlacing their fingers, they heard clapping and saw Lilith standing there smiling.

"Good job guys, and now I think that we can go to the party seeing as how you guys are the hosts" she said as the siblings all nodded.

"Come on let's go change" Kamila said dragging Amu to her room with her.

"Alright, alright" Amu placed one arm over Kamila's shoulder as they continued up to the bedroom.

All the while Amu thought about the meeting with Ikuto while she pulled on her bathing suit top, a black two piece with beads one the strings. "Hey Earth to Amu?" Kamila's voice got her attention as the girl smiled. "Come on it's not the end of the world, everything will be fine, we'll protect you, you know that" Kamila said as she brought Amu into a hug before finishing getting ready.

And she was right Amu felt safer with them more than anything, with a smirk she grabbed her bottom piece and tied it up before walking out with Kamila.

* * *

**End of that chapter hope you guys liked it ^.^**

**(1) Krewella- Alive Acoustic Version (This is my favorite version of this song)**

**PW~**


End file.
